Oh Canada, Happy Birthday
by Midnight-sayasha
Summary: It's Canada's Birthday, but does that make min more invisible than normal? But today's the day where Canada can smile through his tears. -A fluffy story with an overall cutesy pairing of Egypt and Canada, the story is probably better than the summary.-


Today was going to be a bright day. The air was crisp and sweet, and the whole world seemed to smile upon Canada this fateful day as he prepared himself for the world conference.

Naturally at a world conference, the whole world would be there, but even with this thought in mind giving his stomach butterflies, he knew not to get his hopes raised. Heck, he's never noticed on normal days, so why should anyone remember his birthday?

With a sigh of resignation he picked up his briefcase and looked at himself in the mirror. He really did look like Alfred, but he didn't look exactly like him. A pang of anger ran through him when he remembered the many times he'd been mistaken for his brother. Honestly, they don't even act the same!

He caught himself short and took a calm, deep breath. No, he wouldn't let America ruin his day, after all, he was in America, and he'd end up seeing America sometime or another, so he can deal with that when he actually rolls around.

He turned around and jumped with surprise to see Kumajiro lazily padding towards him. The white blob stopped at his feet and looked up sleepily. Canada giggled and bent down to ruffle his fur.

"Wish me a happy birthday, Kumajiro." He whispered and winked, ignoring the dumb look of confusion which came into the bear's eyes.

Leaving his hotel room, it was natural that no one noticed him in his spiffy suit in the elevator, or when he was walking to the conference building, or when he was _in_ the conference building, or when he said hello…

With a groan, Canada fell into his seat and rested his head against the cool grain of the wooden table. He was beginning to get worried. It was like today made him completely nonexistent to everyone!

But he wouldn't let that get to him, it was a world conference, not a secret birthday surprise for him, and he should act professionally, not disappointed, no, he could-_absolutely wouldn't_ let this get to him.

Sitting up he rested his chin in his palm and stared out at the other countries. Italy was just arriving with Germany now, China seemed to be running from something quite eagerly when Japan stopped him- oh, Russia has his faucet, was Japan going to protect China?

Sighing and lolling his eyes to his left, he could see France harassing England rather loudly, with America laughing at them both from a safe distance of England's flailing arms, they hadn't even noticed he'd arrived.

The whole world was in motion and was lively interacting with each other in the room, but as he sat there alone, Canada felt like the world had slowed down to a halt.

A loud banging of a book against the table gained everyone's attention, and a rather flustered Germany demanded attention so the conference could begin.

Like the past few conferences the main topic was global warming and the oil spill on the Gulf of Mexico, which slowly escalated into a mis-communication of ideas to correct the problem as everyone began yelling to get their point across.

Canada sighed again and watched silently. Japan was raising questions about Greece's recession, and Greece seemed opposed to Japan bringing it up, but the topic was accepted and America's strange idea's were being broadcast to the room from his prime position at the front of the room.

And then after an excruciatingly long seven minutes of him going into detail about goblins stealing Greece's cash and plotting a plan to stop them, England raised an objection to attempt to get back to the topics, and then America was yelling at England, and the back and forth had begun with countries picking sides to join in.

Thus another in a long line of conferences was closed by Germany calling for silence and summing up what had (and hadn't) been covered.

The two hours of sitting seemed to have passed just as slowly as any other day for Canada, and he was left with a hollow feeling as he stood up to move off to the lounge of the building, there were usually drinks and snacks provided for the lunch break of a meeting, but since no one had called for one, they were probably still there waiting to be eaten.

However, as he was collecting the various handouts to place into his briefcase a hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. He flinched out of natural instinct and turned to acknowledge the country cautiously.

"E-eh, Egypt?" He asked in surprise, blinking down at the shorter man.

Canada couldn't quite tell from Egypt's blank expression, but he seemed to be blushing if ever so slightly. And before he could have a chance to register what was happening, Egypt had leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"..Happy Birthday, Canada."

Canada had to blink a few times and take a few minutes to register the soft words in the nearly empty room. "…Wh….wha…eh?"

"Happy Birthday." Egypt repeated monotonously, face still mere inches away.

Another few seconds. "Ah…Ah-eh?-y-you d-don't have to s-say..y-you don't have to do t-that!" Canada exclaimed, flushing a furiously embarrassed red as he waved his hands helplessly. "Really!"

Egypt blinked silently; Canada stared back, holding his breath as he held onto the table for support.

The silence was almost deafening.

"E…Eh…um, t-thank you, Egypt." Canada finally mumbled, a smile worming its way onto his face as he looked away, still in shock. Someone remembered, someone actually remembered! So what if it was a little strange, at least someone remembered, right?

Without a word, Egypt grabbed hold of Canada's wrist and began leading him away.

At first hesitantly stumbling along, Canada's mind began to spiral into the gutter and he blushed madly until he realised that they were heading towards the lounge. No, he wasn't disappointed, not at all, and when he heard the other voices of the rest of the world enjoying the lunch they had been denied, he wasn't worried.

With a light breath Canada managed to compose himself as Egypt led him into the room.

Instantly there was a huge commotion. Canada jumped as the whole room burst out into a loud chorus of HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!

He felt weak in the knees and could feel tears welling up as he watched France and England carrying a cake from a parting in the crowd which was decorated with icing maple leaves and topped with multicoloured candled which glowed a bright yellow.

Egypt led him to the table of food where the cake was placed while the room began singing happy birthday.

When the singing stopped, Canada stared out in bewilderment at everyone- America, Japan, Greece, England, France, Cuba, Australia, Ukraine…The whole room was waiting with warm smiles for him to blow the candles out.

And that's when Canada began crying.

France and England rushed over with worried faces, trying to get a look at the boy while Egypt stood to the side, grasping the Canadian's hand tightly.

"Matthew? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Mathieu, please don't cry-"

When they could pry the hands from the boys face, they saw a smile behind the tears. It was a smile of such joy that France and England instantly sighed in relief.

"Y-you did all this for me?" Canada asked through sobs, "Thank you!"

France smiled gently and gently brushed the hair from Canada's face, wiping away the tears and kissing his forehead lovingly. "It's time to make a wish, Mathieu."

Nodding Canada turned to Egypt and gave a wide smile before turning to the cake. He took a deep breath and swiftly blew out all the candles.

Everyone cheered, some came up to hug him and wish him a happy birthday in person, and Canada smiled at them all. He was ecstatic. People were noticing him, they all remembered him.

Once the plates were brought out and everyone gathered around to grab a slice of cake, Canada stepped off to the side and pulled Egypt back out into the corridor, away from the others.

He smiled down and Egypt looked up blankly.

"Thank you for being the first one Egypt. And thank you for your present." He said, blushing as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the others lips.

Egypt's eyes widened ever so slightly and after a second of surprise, he leaned into the kiss gently before they both parted. When he looked up, he could see Canada blushing bright red with a shaky smile on his face.

With a small smile of his own, Egypt reached out and pulled Canada into a hug.

"..You're welcome."


End file.
